


Rough

by Lenkia



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Annoyed!Kirigiri, F/M, Fluff, I'm such a saint, Makoto stop being so cute, Only mentioned sex, Touko gives edvice, only one curse word, thx Touko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: Makoto Naegi is always gentle. Maybe too gentle, in Kyouko Kirigiri's eyes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like really late, so sorry if there is any misspellings. I just wrote it for fun, like it wasn't planned or anything.   
> Hope you still enjoy wohoo!!!

The first time she, Kyouko Kirigiri, and Makoto Naegi made love to each other, it was everything she wanted. 

She knew that Makoto always had been gentle with her, but in bed, under the sheets, she felt like she was made out of glass. He really showed that he loved her, and always asked if this was okay, or if that was alright. And she would answer yes, yes and “yes.” 

 

The second time, was just like the first time. 

So gentle, so adoring. Kyouko loved everything about it. She felt like the most important person in the world when Makoto looked at her with concern in his eyes, asking if she was okay. 

And she would answer, “yes.” 

 

The third time, was just like the second time. 

Makoto was still gentle, making sure to touch her skin carefully with the tip of his fingers like she could break any second. And if Kyouko would moan, Makoto would always stop and ask if she was alright. 

And she would answer, “yes, don’t worry so much.” 

 

The fourth time, was like the third time. 

And Kyouko started to get really annoyed. 

She made sure to shut her mouth, but sometimes a moan escaped. And he would stop.

And she would answer, “yes, Makoto, stop asking.”

 

The fifth time, was like the fourth time. 

They both collapsed on the bed, panting as Kyouko closed her eyes annoyed. 

“I’m going to take a shower.”, Kyouko said, her voice as cold as usual. But in some way, Makoto could sense her upset undertone. He sits up hurried as Kyouko stands up. 

“K-Kyouko, are you angry at me?!”, he asked panicked. Kyouko doesn’t even turn her head when she answers back. 

“No.” 

“I-I don’t believe you!” He stands up on his knees on the bed as Kyouko looks at him over her shoulder. “Did I do something wrong? I-I’m so sorry Kyouko! Are you alright-” Makoto gets interrupted by Kyouko who turns around fast, and her face showing nothing but annoyance.

“Stop asking me if I’m alright all the time.” Makoto’s eyes turn wide. 

“Kyouko-” 

“Stop touching me like I’m made out of glass. Stop being so gentle with me. Stop interrupting every time I moan, because I’m alright. I’m alright, and I keep telling you to stop asking all the time but you don’t. And I like making love to you, but I just want to get fucked hard for once.” 

Makoto looked at Kyouko with wide eyes for a few seconds, before his whole body turned red. Like he finally realized what the words meant, he started to panic. Kyouko was sure he was about to faint.     
“F-f-ucked- h-hard-?” 

“Yes. When you have sex, with moans, hard grips and no asking. Just a safe word.”  _ Or that was what Touko said.  _

Makoto’s kept looking at Kyouko with wide eyes and a deep blush, before looking down at his hands. 

“You really want that?” 

“Makoto, having rough sex doesn’t mean that you love me less. I love it gentle too, but you are  _ too  _ gentle.” Kyouko smiled. “I guess that it can’t be helped. It’s a part of your personality after all. That’s why I love you so much.” The detective looked at the boy who was still looking down at his hands, his hair covering his eyes. Kyouko took a deep breath. “It was maybe too much to ask for. I’m sorry.” 

Kyouko looked away, before turning around. 

“Like I said, I’m going to take a show-” Before Kyouko could finish her sentence, a hand took a firm grip around her arm. Kyouko turned her head towards the boy with wide eyes. 

“Makoto?” 

“Y-you want it rough? I’ll g-give you rough!” Before Kyouko could laugh at Makoto’s unsteady voice, she was suddenly thrown into the bed. Landing right in the middle with her stomach down.

Kyouko could feel her heart beat faster when Makoto suddenly leaned over her, clenching her knees together as she let out a loud moan. She could feel his cold voice when he whispered in her ear. 

“Safe word is egg.” 

 

The sixth time, was the first time they didn’t made love. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Bonus:_ **

 

A knock was heard from the door, making the detective look up from her paperwork she was currently writing. She told the visitor to come in, only to see a certain author. 

“K-Kyouko, can you help me to fill in some information for the upcoming article? Makoto was busy...” The detective smiled. 

“Of course, Touko.” As she stood up, Kyouko suddenly remembered the pain from yesterday as she made a certain sound. 

Touko lifted her eyebrows in shock, watching Kyouko take a deep breath before trying to walk towards Touko like nothing was wrong. But the way the detective limped, it was already clear. Touko lets out a creepy smile. 

“K-Kyouko, are you..?” 

“Thank you, Touko for the information the other day. But I’ll help you with your article, and then we’re even.”

“D-don’t make me push you….”, Touko said with a smug smile as Kyouko tried to hold in her laugh.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeay! A happy ending from me, so rare.


End file.
